voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
I see http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and the Naruto page and others have their main part on /Main_Page. I tried doing that on Gantz, but you reverted it, finally explaining that you thought it best to be on Gantz_wiki, saying that's what a lot of people did and was proper. When I registered for this new wiki, I put everything on voltron_wiki. You apparently decided that was wrong, and moved it to Voltron, without discussion. When I registered for it, it gave the Muppet wiki example, which is the format most people most likely use, following that example, and the reason why I choose Voltron_wiki for the main page. So, which is it? If anything is acceptable, then it should be the decision of the wiki's administrator, which in this case is me. So kindly quick messing around with my wiki. In fact, everything I check on the official site, from Indian Jones to Transformers, has its main page on main_page, just like the official wikipedia does. I'm changing it to that, and please leave my wiki alone. Dream Focus 17:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Its a main page, its for navigating to the rest of the wiki, its not meant to be a dump for 1 giant wikipedia article. --Uberfuzzy 17:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::It is used for that by other wikis, so its fine. That's the main article, it linking to side articles already. Dream Focus 17:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Find me 1 wiki where the main page is a giant "main article" like that --Uberfuzzy 17:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Wiki how about the one used for examples? Lot of information on the main page. And no sense having a recent event news thing in the side, since the series has been dead for years now. And its not your decision. Don't you have your own wiki for something you can go mess around with? As I explained in the talk page for my wiki, I like having all the information out like that, and others agree as well. It makes it easier to scroll up and down for character information to compare the various series and how they changed in various media. Dream Focus 17:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) That news on muppet changes often though, and thats not 1 article about 1 type of muppets, thats just alot of very common muppet information. Having the Main page be 1 GIANT wikipedia dump of the "main article" makes it very hard to naviagate a wiki, and you cant link to anything else simply and cleanly, people will have to load that very large article every time they come to the main page, and will have to scroll around that very large article to find anything. the news on the main page is news about this wiki too, things you've added, and changed and improved. not just the content, your supposed to be building a community, if that all the mainpage is going to be, people might as well just go see the page on wikipedia. 1 page a wiki does not make. --Uberfuzzy 17:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Another reason to not use "Main Page" as the main landing page for the wiki, is that it is horrible namein search results, there are so many wikis out there that dont change it, it ranks very very poorly, and is sometimes dropped from some search engines for being a duplicate page --Uberfuzzy 17:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) the "main page" is not the same as a "main article", a main page is the first page people get sent to, its meant to be a hub for the rest of the wiki, where you can put links to important things, and news and notices, and featured images. Its not supposed to BE the content of the wiki, its meant to be the gateway for the content. --Uberfuzzy 17:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC)